


[俊八]single room

by Muszyi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muszyi/pseuds/Muszyi
Summary: 他瘦削的小男友不知道从哪儿扒出来他的旧T恤，坐在他床上，盖着他刚换的水色被子无聊地按着遥控器，落地窗大开着，秋末的风带起窗帘，主动告知这位不速之客是从哪儿入侵。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 9





	[俊八]single room

文俊辉从浴室里出来看到的就是这么个光景。

他瘦削的小男友不知道从哪儿扒出来他的旧T恤，坐在他床上，盖着他刚换的水色被子无聊地按着遥控器，落地窗大开着，秋末的风带起窗帘，主动告知这位不速之客是从哪儿入侵。

徐明浩以前就很喜欢穿他的衣服，在一起之后更是穿得肆无忌惮。文俊辉的身材匀称修长，他的衣服放在徐明浩身上空落落的，男友衬衣的韵味展露无遗，偏偏始作俑者还一点这样的心思都没有，只是正直地说着“你的衣服宽，穿着舒服。”

他走过去把落地窗关上，顺带拉上了不太遮光的半透明窗帘。

徐明浩这个点摸过来找他，谁都知道是什么意思。

也好在这次活动他幸运地分到了单人房，不必找借口和那群人精周旋。

文俊辉欺身压上去，准确无误地吻住柔软的双唇，一只手扶住纤细的腰，一只手往被子遮住的地方探去，竟然只穿了上衣。

衣摆堪堪遮了一半腿根，露出白色的三角内裤，包裹着有些抬头的性器，柔软的纯棉质地是说不清的纯情感，后面因为自己已经事先扩张的缘故湿答答地粘了一片，透出白皙的肤色。

“已经自己玩过了才找我的吗？”文俊辉故作不满，隔着内裤抚上徐明浩后庭，轻轻按压。

“不…不是……！”文俊辉突然压到了徐明浩的手机，剧烈震动的感觉从指尖传来，徐明浩一阵颤栗，盖在身上的被子尽数滑落，好看得像是油画的app界面赫然显示着［高速］。

“俊、俊辉，把它关…掉……唔嗯！”

徐明浩身后活泼跳动着的异物在敏感的甬道里翻天覆地，他伸手想要让自己没这么难受，却被文俊辉压住了手腕，只能讨好地挺腰在文俊辉的小腹上蹭。

文俊辉顾自在他脖子上啃舔，徐明浩的脖子修长洁白，吻痕像是雪地里落了一朵梅花，无端地把气氛烘得更加迷离。

徐明浩现在哪儿有心思去欣赏现在的氛围，玩具在身后不断地作祟，抵着敏感点跳跃，光是这样就已经让他直不起腰倒在床上，文俊辉还在他身上四处点火，注意力七零八落也不知该先应对哪边，只能咬紧了自己嘴唇不敢泄出什么奇怪的声音。

文俊辉故意不去缓解徐明浩难耐的地方，他耐心地从唇瓣开始亲吻，只是还没来得及品尝胸前被冷空气与欲望扶起的两颗樱桃，徐明浩就缠着他求饶。

“哈啊、俊辉帮帮我……”

“明浩要我做什么？”文俊辉使坏引导着徐明浩说出会让他满脸通红的话语，指尖勾着柔软的内裤边缘轻轻勾起又弹回去，动作不大但每一下都在瓦解着徐明浩那该死的自尊心。

满床凌乱的枕头被子被徐明浩当成了欲望的浮舟，随便扯了点什么挡住自己通红的脸：“不想要玩具想要俊辉……”

被布料挡住的声音听起来无奈又像是在撒娇，还夹着一丝颤抖，文俊辉身下的反应已经很好地诠释了自己的心情。

“明浩怎么可以这么犯规……”

半透明的窗帘映出人影绰绰，若有似无的喘息消散在风中，第二天穿着同款高领从单人房里出来两个人该怎么解释那就是他们的事了。


End file.
